


Steel and Ebony

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated one-shots featuring Ignis and Aranea as a pair. Most, if not all, are prompts from tumblr.





	1. Rough Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> flowers-of-tenebrae asked for "Ignea: Doing each other's hair or post-battle care/healing~"

“That hurts.”

“Quit whining.”

Ignis chuckled at her callus choice of words and the affectionate way she said them. She finished rubbing the healing salve on his back and picked up a towel to wipe her hands off with.

“Did I ever tell you how much I like a man with scars?” Aranea drawled, carefully dressing the injury.

“Well, I’m glad there’s some benefit to getting wounded, then,” he grinned, lifting his arms a bit to make it easier for her to wind the bandage around his chest. “I wish the nurse had a bit softer of a touch, though.”

“The nurse would have been happy to use a softer touch,” she lightly slapped his shoulder, close enough to the injury to make it sting and he hissed softly in pain and looked over his shoulder at her curiously. “…If her patient hadn’t gotten hurt doing something stupid.” She leaned in while he still faced her, stealing a quick kiss and smirking at him. “So that’s all the softness he gets, for now.”


	2. The Third Introduction's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Could you write about Iggy introducing Aranea as his girlfriend to the boys?"

“What are you so nervous about?” Aranea chided, lightly smacking away his hands as he fidgeted with his tie. She set back into place, loosening it just a touch as he was nearly suffocating himself after he had messed with it so much.

“It’s the first time I’ve ever brought a lady to them like this. I’m not sure what their reactions will be.”

She laughed at that and shook her head, patting his cheek, “It isn’t as though they don’t know me.”

“And the first time we met, you did try to kill us.”

“Hey, that was just work, nothing personal. I thought we were over this?” she pouted.

He smirked and tapped her lip with his fingertip, “We are. But that doesn’t mean it might not make it harder for them to accept you in _this_  way.”

She nipped his fingertip and he quickly withdrew his hand and took a half step back, making her laugh. “There’s no point worrying on it. Let’s just go before we’re late and have to explain that, too. You might have an aneurysm if it goes that far.”

“I’m not _that_  stressed out,” he smiled, picking up her hand to lay a kiss across her knuckles before turning to head out to meet up with his friends.

Arriving at their meeting place at a park near the Citadel, they were the last ones to arrive even though they weren’t late. Prompto slapped Noctis’ arm to get his attention, pointing there way and shouting jovially, “Oh, what’s this!? Ignis and Aranea together!?”

“Get used to it, kid,” Aranea teased, bumping against Ignis.

Noctis raised a brow, looking intrigued in spite of his attempts at feigning boredom. “Yeah?” he asked, looking to Ignis for confirmation.

Adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, Ignis nodded, stiffly formal, “Yes. I have been… courting Lady Aranea, and we have decided to make it a solid arrangement, and…”

“The simple version, Ignis.”

“…We went on a few dates, and now we’re officially a couple.”

“Good. It’s about time,” Gladio smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Prompto grinned and lowered his camera, nodding their way, “Yeah! Thought you guys woulda hooked up a lot sooner.”

Ignis nodded gratefully and looked at Noctis, still waiting on his approval. The prince sat with his cheek pressed into his hand, staring at the two of them with an unreadable expression. His gaze flitted to settle on Aranea, and he spoke in his falsely authoritative voice that he used when joking with his friends, “Hurt ‘im and I’ll kill you.”

“Aww, but Pretty Boy, he _likes_  it when I hurt him.”

Noctis twitched at that and he glanced away, his face heating up at all of the implications of that, “…R-Right. Well, you know what I meant…!” Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath and hopped off the edge of the fountain where he had sat. Stepping over to Ignis, he clapped his friend on the shoulder and nodded to him, “Good choice.”

“Thank you.”


	3. Steps to the Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon sent: "Are you still taking requests? How about Ignis' and Aranea's first time? Not necessarily nsfw, but how did it lead to it? <3"

Everyone was struggling in the endless night, but no one had so difficult a time in the beginning as Ignis. It wasn’t just the light from the sky that was gone for him, but all light. Whatever he could see was so indistinguishable that it hardly mattered whether it was cast in shadow or not.

They had all been living battles and wars before the darkness, but it was different now. Everyone felt loss and despair, even as they fought on and ignored it. There was no denying that it was there, under everything, but to speak of it would make it too real, too difficult to bear, and so they pushed it down and focused just on survival.

And on finding comfort in each other.

And in finding distractions in each other.

Ignis knew the goals he had set for himself were ridiculous, and he made no pretense that they were for anyone’s good but his own. Had he told Aranea that his hesitations were because he didn’t want to risk her getting hurt by anything happening to him, especially when he was still largely defenseless, then he would have lost her entirely in that moment.

But the goals were ones he had set for himself. He wanted to know he could survive in this world, in this way, and he made that his primary focus.

He had some rationale to it, however. His goals were set in a ladder, but he wouldn’t tell her just what they were, not unless she were to indicate that it was an explanation or a fight.

The only one he had told her was the first. When she had gotten tired of them dancing around each other, and asked clearly if it was just play or if he wanted something serious. He explained then, that he had wanted to be able to cook at least a simple dinner for her, before he would ask her out. That he wanted more solid autonomy than he felt he had at that time.

A few months later, he had been able to make good on that, and the dinner was far less ‘simple’ by Aranea’s standards, but then, he did seem the modest and unassuming overachiever. It was after that, that he set out more goals for himself.

It had been nearly three years since then that he met his final goal set for himself.

With Noctis gone, Umbra had seemed to decide on his own that Ignis would be his best companion. Whether it was a decision based on personality or where Umbra felt most useful, however, Ignis had never deigned to ask. Not that he expected a response, even from the Messenger. Whatever the reason, he was grateful, as Umbra had been a great help in his early recovery, and was the best companion for this particular outing.

In jobs past, Ignis always had others accompanying him, and could never truly feel where he was in combat efficacy. A time when he thought he would get his first true solo kill since he was blinded, he had heard a gunshot, and felt the daemon slipping back before he had hit it with his lance. Instead of watching his own back, Prompto had been watching Ignis.

Another time, it was Gladio he felt too close, not trusting him to handle himself, in spite of how he had talked. And probably he didn’t even realize he had done it, and so Ignis had only questioned the situation, to be sure he’d had it correct. Even Iris covered him when she wasn’t supposed to, and he had run out of people he could go out into the field with if he wanted to know where he stood.

Aranea had at least the honesty to realize she would end up like Gladio had, when Ignis had vented his frustrations to her. She watched Ignis train, she knew he was good. But on the field, there was something more harrowing, more visceral, you watched the backs of your friends, and that went double for anyone hurt. Though Ignis was long healed and hardly seemed blind except for the sunglasses he wore even in endless night, it was hard for them to see him as otherwise. She made no excuses for that, she knew it meant he couldn’t prove himself if they never let him.

And that was why she had suggested he go with Umbra to handle a new Imp nest that had just been scouted hours prior.

He had awkwardly asked the Messenger’s help, unsure of how Umbra would think to reply. Immediately a wet nose had pressed to his hand, a soft snort, and then his snout reached past to bite gently on his coat and give a tug. Ignis had laughed and thanked him for the assistance before they went on their way.

It was genius, really. A new Imp nest was something any one of them could handle alone, though not without some minor difficulties as every fight was different, even one against the weak. And if there was an unknown danger, Umbra would be able to alert him, and was strong enough to drag him if need be. But he wouldn’t fight against the daemons. None of them knew why, perhaps it was just self-preservation, but Umbra never tangled directly with them.

Ignis moved quietly and with confidence as he approached the nest. When it came to wooded areas, he would never be good at stealth again. But this was stone and largely familiar area. He knew every little bit of the terrain and was cautious not to kick any stone as he made his approach.

Holding his breath, he listened closely, and the moment he pinpointed the heavy breathing of a sleeping Imp, he called forth a dagger and swiftly snapped his wrist up and tossed it forward. He heard the distinct sound of a blade piercing through something wet, then the gargling strangled clawing and gasping as the Imp reached for the blade lodged in its throat.

It didn’t have long to worry about that blade. Ignis hadn’t stopped moving, even when he grinned, pleased with himself for hitting his mark. He knew he would, he was confident in his training. But there was something far more satisfying in this sort of proof, that his confidence wasn’t unwarranted.

The Imps hadn’t yet begun their hunting and propagation, and he cleared out the nest in little time. Setting fire to the nest, he stood nearby, letting it burn for some time before he cast out a small bit of ice magic to put out the fire lest it spread. As if they didn’t have enough problems, a wildfire would certainly mean the deaths of many as supplies dwindled.

Work done, they made their way carefully back, Umbra hanging back just a bit and letting Ignis lead the way. It was a large difference from when Umbra first began walking at his side, touching always to his leg and leading him around.

When he returned, Ignis gave Aranea his report, and she smirked at the hint of smug pride in his voice. She let him have this one, figuring he had more than earned it. After he finished, she stepped up to his side and set a hand on his shoulder, “And you’re the mess to prove it. Let’s take a shower, hm?”

He tilted his head so she could catch the flash of his grin, and he took her hand in his as he stood up, “How could I refuse an offer like that?”

“Somehow you find ways.”

“Only when I want to.”

“And how was I to know this wasn’t a time when you’d want to?”

“I gave you my answer.”

“By aski–! You’re impossible to talk to when you’re in a good mood, did you know that!?”

He smirked and reached past her to turn on the shower, giving the water time to heat up. They were quick to undress and get into the water so that Ignis could wipe the grime of battle with daemons from his skin. Aranea wasted no time in making sure of exactly that, rubbing a soaped up cloth over his body and checking him over for injuries.

Smiling, he stood patiently while she cleaned him off, and when she finished, he grabbed a separate cloth and took his turn to wash her. Angling the spray away, he ducked down to kiss her, stepping towards her, pushing her up against the wall.

She gasped at the feel of the cold wall at her back, shivering faintly. His hands rubbed slowly over her skin, washing her and massaging her as he went. She tilted her chin up, hissing with surprise when he ducked his head to kiss over her neck. About to ask him just what he was up to, she came to the answer herself and suddenly laughed. “You bastard…,” she chuckled, and she could feel his smirk as he kissed the side of her throat. “What, am I your reward for killing something all on your own?”

“Would you say I’ve earned it?” he asked in a breathy voice, lips brushing against her ear with every syllable.

“I’d be more worried about earning a second time if I were you right now.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	4. A Refined Palate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: "Highspecs prompt: Aranea tries to cook for Ignis and fails but he loves it nonetheless"

Aranea grumbled loudly in the kitchen. She wasn’t one to hide her displeasure, not even from a date that she was really quite into. But it wasn’t as if her failures were a secret. He had to be able to smell the burning for sure, unless he had lost that sense along with his sight. And she knew that wasn’t the case, as he commented on scents rather frequently.

“Ah, sorry, Specs, this isn’t likely to live up to your standards, I’m afraid… But it’s better than starving?”

Ignis smirked at that and shrugged, tilting his head towards her general direction, “Your company was always going to be the best part of the evening, so don’t worry about it. You can have as many chances to get it right as you’d like.”

She chuckled ruefully and carried the dish over to the kitchen table. Serving them up, she had learned how he liked to set up his plate, and she made sure it was facing him just so, the little things that made his life easier now that he’d lost his sight.

Taking the first bite, she immediately spit it back out and grimaced, “Holy shit, never mind… This is too far gone…”

Even as she said as much, he still leaned in to take his own first bite, and she shook her head at his stubbornness. He appeared thoughtful for a moment, somehow hiding the disgust she knew he had to be feeling, and then, “Hm, yes, it has a thick char, gives it a strong smokey flavor…”

He went in for another bite, still looking thoughtful, and her jaw dropped as he continued on with his review, “Ah, yes, I taste Tenebraen Oak. Those high quality woodchips gain a very distinct vinegar-like sharpness when exposed to too high of temperatures, and-”

Aranea couldn’t hold it back anymore, and she burst out laughing. Clutching her gut, his mildly offended expression made her laugh harder, and he let out an irritated sigh, “I am trying to give a detailed breakdown of the flavors in your dish, Miss Aranea, now if you’ll please…”

“Stop…! J-Just, just stop!” she laughed, reached out and yanking his plate away, dragging it loudly across the table. “I’ll make us some omelets. I’m very confident in my omelet-making skills.”

“So you told me. Here I thought you meant I’d find out in the morning,” he teased with a smirk.

She giggled and lightly bumped his side with her hip as she stepped past him with their plates. “I also make a mean Uovo in Purgatorio, if you’re not afraid of a bit of spice first thing in the morning.”

“Afraid? Quite the opposite, actually,” he chuckled.


	5. Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello83433 sent: "Oh, can you do a mini fic where Ignis is tying to adjust to Aranea not being as dependent on him as Noctis. And that just frusturates him to no end because he's a perfect gentleman."

While out in the field, something caught Ignis’ eye, and he leaned in close to Aranea, peering at her back. She straightened up and looked over her shoulder, brow raised curiously as she tried to figure him out. “Just what are you doin’, four-eyes?”

“Ah, sorry. I noticed that the leather is looking worn here. When we make camp, I can take look for you. I have some excellent leather care products.”

She laughed at that, flashing him a smirk and a wink before she stepped past him, “Thanks for the catch! I prefer to care for my own gear, but now I know to look for it.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and agreed with a wry smile.

 

* * *

 

When making camp, Ignis joined Aranea while Gladio got the fire going and Noctis and Prompto horsed around while pitching the guys’ tent. She looked up at him with a small grin as she secured the final stake, “How’s things?”

“Good,” he replied with a smile, crouching down next to her. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I’ve been doing this longer than you have.”

He chuckled quietly, glad that there was good humor in her voice, and he nodded. “I simply meant if I could aid you, not that you needed it. There’s no need to pitch your camp alone with so many hands around.”

“Your hands seem awfully eager to help,” she teased with a wink as they both set to tucking in the groundcloth.

“I like to be useful.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to try this?” Ignis offered Aranea a mug of coffee, a particular way he liked to brew Ebony for himself once in a while as a treat. It was night but that hardly mattered to him when it came to his coffee, and everyone else was in the tent while the two of them stayed out by the fire.

Aranea took the steel mug from him, her fingers covering his a moment as she eased it from his grip. Taking a sip, her eyes widened at the rich flavor, and she handed the mug back out to him after a second sip, “That’s good…! I had no idea coffee could be this good…!”

He laughed softly and gently pushed her hand back towards her, “You’re welcome to it, I’ve got enough for another.”

She grinned and was very happy to take another sip of it, winking at him from over the mug just as he was turning away to serve himself. “Thanks. You’ll have to show me how to make this.”

“Now, now, are you asking me to give up my trade secrets?”

“You just want an excuse to keep making this for me. I’m on to you.”

He smirked at the playful accusation, taking a seat beside her in front of the fire. “You got me. It’s a shame that knowing it doesn’t give you any more of an edge than before.”

She laughed and raised the mug in his honor.

 

* * *

 

Scarred hands with a gentle touch settled over her fingers, his hand eased the brush from her grip. Aranea closed her eyes with a soft smile, her head tilting forward when the bristles started working their way through her hair. She could feel Ignis’ breath on the back of her neck when he started pulling it up into a ponytail, his fingers combing through dirty-blonde strands.

“So pushy…,” she mumbled softly, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her hair being played with.

His laugh was breathy and sounded deep from his throat, bringing back the pleasurable feelings that had filled their night. “Is that a complaint?”

“Just an… observation,” she chuckled. “You certainly are attentive.”

“I told you. I like to be useful.”

“You’re good at it.”

“Glad to hear it. I hope you’ll be willing to make use of me more in the future.”

“I’ll consider it,” she teased.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eternallydaydreaming asked: Can you do fic for Aranea learning about Ignis going blind? What are her reactions?

Aranea watched as the Prince and his friends walked away in the darkness that shrouded Tenebrae. Crossing her arms at her chest, she let out a soft and mournful sigh for the one who walked with a cane that he awkwardly swept in front of him, not yet used to using the tool to find his way.

Injuries in war were to be expected, but that didn’t stop it from hurting when it happened to someone she cared for. She only hoped she hadn’t been a participant in the battle that caused the injury, and that bit of a mystery left her with a lingering feeling of guilt. All she could do, though, was to continue what she had already set herself on the path to doing. Helping the citizens to survive, especially with the nights growing longer and longer, that was what she would do. They had a path to follow but it didn’t mean they didn’t care. She would play her part in the survival of the world, so there would be people left alive for the Chosen King to save.

And when she saw him next, she would ask him to teach her how to brew a great cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays and not getting to the requests here yet. Was bedridden for awhile and struggling with health/pain management in general, but things are getting easier again, so hopefully I'll get to them soon!!


End file.
